


Unexpected truths, and all kinds of consequences

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve woke up that morning, he couldn’t have imagined the day he’d have ahead of him; but more than that, he could have never imagined he’d meet the end of the day making out with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected truths, and all kinds of consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeloveyou814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeloveyou814/gifts).



Steve shouldn’t have thought that the day couldn’t get worse after sleeping through his alarm and being late for class. It wasn’t bad enough that he had earned detention, no: he had to have been unfortunate enough to be stuck for the next god-knows-how-many hours in a small classroom with Tony Stark.  
Steve tried to ignore his obnoxious, recently arrived, instantly popular, detention partner. He dug his notebooks and school material from his backpack and started catching up on some homework instead. He had to concentrate really hard to ignore him, seeing as Tony was apparently determined to get Steve’s attention. Steve wasn’t a friend to indiscipline and misconduct, but he found himself wishing there were more people with them so he wouldn’t have to deal with Tony all on his own.  
Steve’s academic experience had been perfect until a few weeks ago: he was a straight A’s student, had a stable group of friends but he got along just fine with the rest of his classmates (Bucky and Natasha used to go as far as saying he was a popular kid, but he didn’t really care about that); he was captain of the football team… He was doing pretty well. One could say you couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Steve’s life became a mess, but that wasn’t entirely true: the truth was Steve had seen the changes in his life the moment Tony Stark strode into the Science Lab for chemistry class, almost like he owned the place. Then it all began: Steve Roger’s personal nightmare. It wasn’t enough that they had almost identical schedules, but Steve was unlucky enough that Chemistry was one of the few classes he and Natasha didn’t share, so there was no escaping from Professor Hill’s partner assignment: Romanoff wasn’t there to save him from his professor’s obsession with Alphabetical partnership, so Steve got stuck with the next best (worst) thing: Tony Stark. From the other side of the room, barely by the end of that first week, both Bucky and Clint looked back sympathetically at Steve from their shared table. It all went downhill from there.  
Tony’s instant popularity and his apparent ability to charm everyone into basically kissing the floor he stepped on wasn’t Steve’s only problem. Stark also had an attitude to wrap all that with; plus, he seemed dead-set on making sure Steve couldn’t overlook him. Like that would have been possible. Bucky, Clint and Natasha’d tried reassuring Steve that he was overreacting, but Steve was convinced that Tony definitely had made him a target of sorts. Now Steve only wished he knew what it was exactly that Tony was after.  
Steve was having trouble concentrating through his math homework, what with trying to keep himself from jumping off his seat and snatching away the stress ball Tony was playing with, throwing it upwards and catching it, over and over. Unfortunately for Steve, Tony was multitasking; catching a glimpse of him sideways, he caught him not looking at his papers.  
“Need any help with that, Rogers?” Tony flashed him one of those obnoxiously charming smiles, the kind that made all the girls swoon regularly.  
Steve sighed in exasperation.  
“I don’t need your help.” He said, maybe sounding a little more hostile than he’d intended.  
“Aw, come on, Steve”. Tony actually pouted. Also, it startled Steve to hear that he had used his first name for a change, when he always called him ‘Rogers’, probably just to spite him. “I’m actually very good at this; we can be done in no time, and you may go on with more of your homework. I will leave you alone, promise.” He held his hand out for Steve to shake. After a hesitant pause, Steve did it, not without reluctance.  
“Okay. But just this once. I want you to leave me alone after we’re done.”  
Tony looked baffled.  
“What? No special favor from yourself? No taking advantage of your end of the deal? Come on, I know you must want something from me. Anything.”  
That stupid lopsided smirk. It was truly infuriating.  
“I’m getting help in math. I don’t want anything else,” he said, categorically.  
“And where’s the fun in that?” Tony frowned, then, as if he had come up with a brilliant idea (one that Steve would really not be interested in hearing, he ventured), he smiled again. This time, Steve noticed, the smile was different. It was as if it had lit his whole face; it looked genuine. It was the first time Tony had smiled like that, which made Steve confused about everything he thought of Tony previously. “I know: since you refuse your privileges, I will take advantage of them myself. I will help you with your homework, and my reward for being such a generous human being will be… That I will get to ask you any question I want.”  
Steve regretted not having interrupted his speech.  
“What if I refuse to answer your questions?”  
“Well, I guess I’ll just keep asking until we get to one you just can’t resist.” He shrugged, making light of the situation, but something told Steve he was being serious.  
“First, you help me, and then we’ll see.” Steve conceded. He thought that the least he could do was try not to be entirely ungrateful. After all, Tony did offer to help with his homework.  
They shook on it, and they finally got to work.  
Steve was surprised to find that Tony was actually a good teacher: he was patient, and he was even enthusiastic when Steve finally got things right, encouraging him and congratulating him from time to time. Steve was starting to realize that maybe there was so much more to Tony than the irreverent, arrogant rich boy who’d climbed his way into school stardom and so often played the part of the worst kind of “cool kid”; this was so different from the Tony that kept arguing with him every chance he got, who kept mocking him and his friends, who had done little more than breaking every girl’s heart since he’d arrived to the school. This Tony, Steve thought, he could get used to.  
When they were done, Tony sat facing Steve, on the desk before him, his feet on the chair, and looked at him intently.  
“Okay, now to the fun part-“  
“Wait”, Steve interrupted, before being able to stop himself. “I changed my mind.”  
“You mean you won’t let me ask you my questions?” Tony frowned, “Even after I helped you? We shook on it, Steve. You can’t go back on your word like that.”  
“No, I don’t mean about that”, Steve said quickly. “I mean, maybe I have some questions of my own.”  
That seemed to please Tony.  
“Okay, we got a deal,” he smiled. “I’ll still go first, though.”  
Steve made an effort to groan only inwardly, but agreed nonetheless.  
“Don’t worry”, Tony said, “I’ll start easy.”  
Steve only nodded.  
“Okay. Is Barnes your boyfriend?”  
Steve’s eyes widened. “Bucky is my best friend”, he said calmly. “We’ve known each other forever. Why did you think to ask that?”  
“I’m going to be a gentleman here and I’m not counting that one as one of your questions.” Tony winked. Steve was starting to regret this. “I just wanted to know. Out of curiosity, you know. People do talk, but I wanted to have your word for it.”  
Steve did know what people said behind his back; unfortunately for them, neither he nor Bucky cared about the teasing and the rumors. They knew who they were, and the people who mattered to them did as well, so that was it.  
“It’s your turn now”, Tony said.  
Steve considered for a moment; he had been caught off guard and he hadn’t thought out a question. He didn’t want to waste his chance.  
“I got one”, he said, at last. “Why do you keep the attitude in public? You know the one. And don’t play stupid, I know that’s not really who you are. You can be different. You are. So why not be that person all the time?”  
“It just keeps it more fun, don’t you think?” Tony shrugged. “I think the public version of me is much more interesting.”  
“If you think being an asshole is interesting, then yes.” Steve blurted.  
“See, this is one of the things I like most about you” Tony said.”You’re never afraid of speaking your mind. I really like a guy like that.”  
“You make it sound like you have a list of things you like about me.” Steve had meant for it to sound teasing, maybe to try to erase the awkwardness he felt after his previous comment. Tony didn’t look to be joking, though.  
“Maybe I do.”  
“You keep a list of things you like about everyone you meet?” Steve asked.  
“Sorry, but your turn was over.” Tony’s tone was teasing again, the kind that irked Steve, but this time, it sounded friendlier, and Steve felt a little less like Tony was trying to make fun of him. “I get to ask the questions now. But I think this game got boring. I’m making this one my last one.”  
“If what I said bothered-“  
Tony didn’t seem to hear Steve, and Steve wasn’t sure he was really hearing Tony, when his next question was: “Can I kiss you?”  
Steve frowned. “I thought you were done making fun of me.” He said, feeling strangely, suddenly, hurt for a reason he couldn’t understand.  
“I’m being totally serious”. And he looked like he was telling the truth, so it was getting harder and harder for Steve to make sense of the situation. “I want to. I’ve wanted to since- well, maybe since the first time you went against me in that stupid debate thing in History. I kept doing all these stupid things… It was all just to get a reaction from you. I wanted to get your attention. You’re amazing, Steve. You’re so- I like you. I like you so much. This stupid afternoon, I kept trying… I had this plan, I wanted to do everything right so you’d see- Shit, I’m not making any sense. Sorry. Bottom-line, yes; I like you. I really want to kiss you.”  
“I thought you were into girls.” Steve tried to argue. The truth was, no matter how hard he tried to convince, both himself and his friends, that he hated Tony’s guts, he had felt somehow drawn to him from the beginning as well. It was true that they constantly disagreed, that their views and personalities were almost incompatible, but Steve was in no position to deny that there was something weird going on between the two, something that had made itself very clear in the past couple hours.  
They were awkwardly standing between two lines of desks, facing each other, inches apart. Steve frozen under the intense gaze of Tony, who was looking at him in a way that made Steve felt too exposed. When he couldn’t handle it anymore, Steve closed his eyes.  
“Kiss me”, he whispered. He let out a small gasp when he felt Tony’s hand on his cheek, and a moment later, his mouth was being pressed by Tony’s lips. Steve reached with a hand to steady himself against a desk, the other hand flying to Tony’s neck to press their lips tighter. In time, Tony circled an arm around Steve’s waist and pressed him closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. Steve’s skin felt tingly all over, the effect of excitement felt like a wave through his whole self, he was overwhelmed; who knew a simple kiss could make you feel so much…  
Tony brushed his tongue gently over Steve’s lips, and Steve parted them slightly to let him in. The taste of Tony’s mouth was so sweet, so strong, and something so distinctively _Tony_ , it was almost too much for Steve to bear.  
Tony’s hands were on his head now, cupping his face, while Steve tugged at Tony’s hair to prevent him from drawing apart. Tony made a low pleasured sound, which matched Steve’s surprised and annoyed one when they finally broke apart. Tony’s pupils were huge, his hair was a mess and his lips were dark and swollen, but he looked at Steve like he was the most wonderful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.  
“Let’s call it a day”, Tony took Steve’s hand and tried dragging him out of the classroom, but Steve stood there, a confused look on his face. Tony, noticing Steve’s lack of response, turned around and smiled softly at him. “Let’s go to my place. My folks are away.”  
“We still have detention”, Steve frowned.  
“You have detention,” Tony smiled. “I, on the other hand, made arrangements so I could be here, since I knew you’d be.”  
Steve tried to hide his indignation. He didn’t want to let Tony know his ruse had affected him, but he did let go of his hand. Tony looked down at their hands, no longer joined, then back up at Steve.  
“I know what you’re thinking.” Tony held Steve’s gaze, but it was evident it was hard for him to keep looking at what he found in Steve’s eyes. “I wasn’t planning on this to happen. I’m not playing with you, Steve. I do really like you. I just wanted- I wanted a chance for you to see me, okay? You said it yourself: you like me, the real me, better. I just wanted you to see what I could be. I’m serious. I’m serious about you. I want you, just for me. I want to-“  
“What?” Steve finally found his voice through the surprise, albeit harsher than he’d intended. “Now you’re going to say you want to be my boyfriend, you want to flaunt me to the whole school like we’re some power couple?”  
Tony actually had the nerve to _laugh_.  
“That’s a tempting idea, and you are partially right: I would like to be your boyfriend. I would like to be able to kiss you in front of whomever the fuck would dare staring in the direction of our incredibly handsome selves.” His shoulders relaxed a bit, and Steve noticed for the first time how tense Tony had been with the situation. He couldn’t help feeling a little bad for reacting so poorly. “But you would be anything but a trophy for me. I just want you to give me a chance to show you how good I can be to you.” He paused. “Please?”  
Steve hesitated for a moment (when every possible scenario when things could go wrong went through his mind) before finally taking the hand Tony was offering him and letting him walk them out the classroom, where he noticed the professor who was supposed to keep guard outside was nowhere to be seen.  
As if reading his silent question, Tony looked at him.  
“I may have pulled a few strings so we could be left alone until the end of detention day”, he explained. “See, my best friend, who doesn’t go here, is Principal Potts’ daughter, so he has a very good concept of me.” He winked, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at the irony of what he was saying, considering what they were doing. Somehow, Steve felt that, if this plan of theirs backfired, Tony would be willing to take the fall for him.  
When Steve woke up that morning, he couldn’t have imagined the day he’d have ahead of him; but more than that, he could have never imagined he’d meet the end of the day making out with Tony Stark whom, from that moment on, he’d be calling his boyfriend.  
Tomorrow, he thought with amusement, he’d have a lot of explaining to do.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a High School AU. It's also my first time writing Stony.   
>  As I always say, every time I post one of my fics, any comments will be more than welcome, as long as they're polite. No, seriously: if you hated this, you can tell me; just keep it nice.  
> Also, this was written for my friend Virginia, who helped me during a time of writer's block. I know it's not exactly the prompt you gave me, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Love you! <3


End file.
